Core Four and Gold Three CFA
by SonicShadowSilver5377
Summary: The Core Four meet the Gold Three! Book 5. T because no reason and I rate everything T it really deserves lower.
1. Chapter 1

**This might not end well with Bonnie fans, because Bonnie magicaly becomes a girl named Bon Bon, what I call Toy Bonnie but it is normal Bonnie just a girl. Starts right after Harry goes into 12 Grimmuland Place**

* * *

"Gah!" Foxy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He had transformed into a human boy with yellow eyes, a bushy red tail, red hair, blue jeans, a light red shirt under a darker red opened jacket, and black sneakers. He also strangely had a metal hand and arm to about half way between his wrist and elbow. (Left hand in case you are wondering and Foxy will be left handed too.)

"Oh. My. GOD!" a familiar sounding voice said.

"You're a girl!" another familiar voice said.

After looking around a little bit, he noticed the first voice had been Bonnie who had mysteriously become a girl and the second voice was Freddy.

"Guys, where are you?" Chica asked.

"We're over here!"

Bonnie (Aka Bon Bon which she will be for the remainder of the fic.) had purple dyed pigtails that reached down to her waist, purple bunny ears, an indigo vest over a white shirt, a red bowtie, a black skirt, purple eyes, and brown boots.

Freddy had blue eyes, brown hair, bear ears, a black top hat, a brown hoodie, jeans, and white sneakers.

Chica had a yellow dress, blonde hair, white gloves that went to her elbows that probably concealed feathers, magenta eyes, and orange boots.

"Any idea where we are?" asked Foxy.

"Nope." said Chica.

"No." said Freddy.

"..." said Bon Bon.

"Well, it looks like we're by numbers 11 and 13 Grimuland Place."

"What's this?" said Freddy, picking up a piece of paper.

"It says something about 12 Grimuland Place- WOW." Foxy said.

Number 12 appeared right before their eyes.

"Let's go." said Bon Bon.

The Core Four walked in.

And right into a bushy-haired girl.

"Who are you?"

Foxy intodueced everyone. "I'm Foxy, this is Chica, Freddy, and Bon Bon."

A red-haired boy came over. "How did you get those!" he said referring to their animal features. "And that!" he added pointing to Foxy's robotic limb.

"How did they get past the Secrect Keeper Charm?" asked the bushy-haired girl. "Ron, it's a replacement for his actual arm."

"What's going on here?" a red haired woman walked over.

"They somehow got past the charm and by their appearance are Mug-ow!" said Ron, rubbing where Hermoine had jabbed him.

"Ron, they can't be Muggles if they have animal features."

"Well, come on, we were about to eat anyway." she led them to a dining room.

Foxy sat next to a black haired boy.

"Why do you have a tail?" asked the boy.

"Reasons." ( **LOL I would say that in that kind of situation!** )

"I'm Foxy, by the way."

"I'm Harry."

"What is that?" Harry said, pointing to his robotic arm.

"A replacement."

After eating, the people starting talking about going to a place called Diagon Alley.

"What the heck is going on?" Chica said.

* * *

 **Stop! So, the Core Four get their letters tomorrow and also go to Diagon Alley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I reread the first part of the book and realized that there is no part where they go to Diagon Ally. So I won't have them go there.**

* * *

After Mr. Weasley and Harry left for the hearing, Foxy, Bonnie(I changed my mind), Chica, and Freddy familarised themselves to the magical world.

"So...let me get this straight. There was a guy named Voldemort who was 'defeated' by Harry, and now you're saying he's back?" Bonnie said, the wizards cringing when she said 'Voldemort'.

"Yup. That's exactly what happened." said Hermione.

"But how do you not know this? To get in here, you must be magic." remarked Ron.

"They are." came a familiar voice.

"Professor Dumbledore!" gasped Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

It was indeed Professor Dumbledore.

"Each one of them had magical abilities before their deaths." he said.

"Deaths?!" exclaimed Ginny.

"It's true. Do you guys know what Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is?" Freddy asked.

"Of course! My mum and dad always used to take me there...at least before the Missing Children Incident." Hermione said.

"Well... we are those kids." Foxy said.

"Wait! What was the Missing Children Incident?" asked Ron.

"On January 17, 1993, four children, two boys, two girls, were lured into the back room by a man only known as 'Purple Guy'. They were killed and stuffed into the animatronic suits. We're those kids." Chica said.

It was silent until Professor Dumbledore spoke again.

"Ollivander has already sent your wands to you. Hogwarts will provide schoolbooks and robes. I'm afraid I must bid you farewell, I'm expected somewhere." Dumbledore apparated away.

After he left(that's the part where he appears at Harry's hearing), an owl flew through the window.

The owl had a parcel holding four wands.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy each found which wands were meant to be theirs.

"We'll be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow." said Hermione.

When Harry and Mr. Weasley returned, it was around dinnertime.

Afterwards, One by one, they all went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pirate, Foxy!" called out Professor McGonagall.

The fox in question stepped up and sat on the Sorting Stool as she placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

 _Hmm...what do we have here?_

 _Who are you and what are you doing in my head?_

 _I am the Sorting Hat. Hmmm... let's see... How about... "GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat shouted the last word out.

The Gryffindors cheered as Foxy went to sit with them.

"Chicken, Chica!"

It was Chica's turn.

 _Let's see here...kindness, helpfulness... innocence... "HUFFLEPUFF!"_

The Hufflepuffs clapped for their new addition.

"Fazbear, Freddy!"

Freddy nervously sat down as McGonagall put the hat on his head.

The hat did some silent pondering and then decided.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws appladeded.

"Bunny, Bonnie!"

Bonnie skipped up to the stool to be sorted.

 _Let's see here...Ambition, lots of it._

 _Just sort me and get it over with_

 _Also a need to prove yourself._

 _A hidden dark side-_

 _DID YOU HEAR ME? SORT ME._

The hat spooked slightly from its mental scolding.

"SL-SLYTHERIN!" it stammered.

The Slytherins hooted, clapped, and cheered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared a look.

Later, in the Gryfindor Common Room, the trio were sitting together.

"There's something weird about those guys." Harry said.

"Well, they are dead." Hermione said.

"Harry, do you know what the Missing Children Incident was?" Hermione asked after seeing Harry's shocked expression.

"Yeah. My only friend went missing because of it." Harry said.

"Well... they were those kids." Ron said.

"Dumbledore didn't say why they're here. All he said was that they had been magic." Ron added.

"Hey guys!" Foxy greeted.

"Hey Foxy!"

Harry frowned. He could have sworn he'd seen Foxy somewhere else...but he couldn't recall where.

"So...I was actually sort of expecting Bonnie to end up in Slytherin. Freddy in Ravenclaw is a little surprising, but I get why...he was always the smartest..."

"Wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, hi. I know I haven't updated for a loooong time, and the same message is being uploaded to every story, but I just wanted to let you guys know something. Yes, I deleted a few old stories I hated because of my 'old' writing style. The thing is? I've... well, basically lost interest in these. I will probably continue Me Against the World (still a SYOC [submit your OC]) and A Human Animatronics Story, but a lot of the others... I may put up for adoption.**

 **I've been writing on my alternate accounts so much and gotten into other fandoms so much that I will probably be writing stories on my other accounts more than this one. However, I will try to work on the two stories on the top of my priority list- aka, Me Against the World and A Human Animatronics Story.**

 **One of the fandoms I've gotten into is Hetalia. I have a lot of ideas for it, so be prepared for those kinds of stories, and I'll likely do a crossover too.**

 **Some fandoms I've always been into are the Mario, Super Smash Bros, Zelda, and Pokemon fandoms.**

 **You'll get updates soon, don't worry.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~SSS5377**


End file.
